home is where i want to be but i guess i'm already there
by titania eli
Summary: AU. The one where sabo swaps roles with ace and is the one about to be executed instead.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you were dead, brat."

Sabo looked up tiredly at the towering shadow looming over him. The sun was bright today, he thought. The heat was unforgiving against his fair skin. The small relief the shadow gave him against the sun was brief and fleeting.

"Garp," He smirked wryly. "Good to see you again, you damn geezer."

The old Marine harumphed in annoyance and sat down heavily beside him. The two men were quiet, the chaos and noises from below the execution stand filling the silence between them.

"If you guys want to kill me, then do so already." The blonde spoke up again. His voice was hoarse and tired, so soft that Garp nearly missed it. "What are you waiting for?"

It has been almost two hours and Sabo's legs and arms were getting cramped.

He smirked as he gazed down at the crowd below him. There were at least one hundred thousand elite soldiers from around the world gathered today to witness and guard his public execution. The Admirals and even the Shichibukai were present.

Really, he felt flattered.

He knew what the Marines were waiting for, even if Garp remained stubbornly silent. As the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary, his existence was a curse and a threat. His public execution was also a means to lure out Dragon.

"Your son won't come, Garp." He said quietly.

Garp's lips pursed and his brows furrowed, wrinkles deepening in his forehead. He was reminded vividly of his son, younger and not yet a criminal. Even back then, Dragon possessed a fierce determination to change the corrupted world.

"Dragon will definitely come." Fleet Admiral Sengoku interrupted his thoughts as he approached the two men. "And when that happens, we will deal with the Revolutionary in one fell swoop."

"Killing two birds with one stone, eh?" Garp chuckled darkly.

Sabo lowered his gaze and clenched his fists.

It was his fault. If he hadn't been so careless, so trusting…

The sound of a horn blaring ripped across the cacophony and everyone fell silent. Up ahead in the ocean, a huge ship slipped out of the fog.

"THE REVOLUTIONARY IS HERE. ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Sabo swore even as Garp smiled grimly.

"They appeared out of nowhere!" Sengoku exclaimed, eyes darting around in surprise. They widened even further when more ships appeared from behind the smoky fog.

"D — Dragon-san, Koala, everyone!" Sabo choked.

He blinked as the right wing of the HQ exploded, taking out a handful of Marines and sinking part of the building into the ocean.

"What the hell is that?!" Sengoku growled, vexed. The blonde followed his gaze, squinting against the glare of the sun.

There was a black dot in the sky growing steadily bigger. Sabo coughed out a startled laugh when he realized it was a ship.

The ship slammed right into the ground, skidding a few feet forward and stopping near the execution stand. The Strawhat Jolly Roger flapped merrily in the wind. There were a few stunned silence before the Marines reacted violently.

"That idiot grandson of mine…" Garp snickered.

Sabo slumped tiredly in bewilderment. He felt a jolt of warmth in his chest that Luffy had come for him. Shutting his eyes quickly when he felt the burn in his eyes, he lowered his head so Garp wouldn't see the shock and fear on his face.

"SAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His eyes flew open and his head snapped up. Luffy waved enthusiastically from the top of the lion's figurehead.

"Why is your damn grandson here, Garp?!" Sengoku bellowed furiously. Garp was too busy chortling to answer him.

"OI BASTARD, WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" A second, equally familiar voice shouted. Ace appeared beside Luffy, hands on his hips and looking pretty pissed off.

There were surprised murmurs of 'why is Firefist Ace here too?' rippling across the battling Marines and Revolutionaries.

"S — Sorry, I might have failed to mention that my stupid grandson and Ace treated this brat here as a brother." Garp regained his breath. Sengoku's face purpled dangerously.

Sabo watched, transfixed, as his brothers disappeared behind the whirlwind knocking Marines aside. They moved seamlessly, as if they've been fighting next to each other for decades. Like a destructive force of nature, they were invincible.

"You're not getting your way that easily!" Sengoku thundered. The Fleet Admiral's skin started to glow golden and he grew… and grew… and _grew_.

The scaffold under his feet groaned in protest, the wood creaking ominously under the weight of the enormous man. Similarly, Luffy's arm grew to a size bigger than his own body. He pulled back his enlarged fist and lunged forward, Ace by his side a flaming arrow.

The collision destroyed the scaffold they were on. Sabo felt the solid wood under his feet gave way and then he was falling towards ground. He struggled frantically with the chains around his wrists and legs, his heart in his throat as he flew downwards towards his death.

Something rammed into his back, and he instinctively stiffened even though he instantly recognized Ace. They hit the ground, their bodies bouncing a few times before they rolled to a stop. Even though Ace tried to shield his brother's body, Sabo still felt his arm snapped when they landed. His already battered and bruised body protested at the abuse.

"Sabo!" Ace turned him over, panicked hands searching for the keyholes of his chains. He slipped the key in and the chains slipped off. "Damn you, I can't believe we had to find out that you're still alive through the fucking newspaper!" His face was spotty and red as he fumed. "—Announcing your goddamn _execution_!"

"SABO!" Luffy wailed as he ran towards them. He was cradling his injured fist but he looked none the worse for wear.

"Oi, stop crying, Luffy!" Ace yelled. "We don't have time for this!"

"B— But I hazzest seen Saro for sho rong—" Luffy sniffled and babbled, his speech indiscernible through his snot and sobbing.

He yelped and ducked when Garp's fist flew towards his head. The Marine's fist merely grazed Luffy's ear but his head still snapped back and knocked him back several feet.

"Don't get in our way, Gramps!" Luffy roared angrily, tears mysteriously vanishing to be replaced by outrage.

"Ace… Luffy… You two came for me?" Sabo said dazedly.

Ace hauled him up and pulled his arm over his own shoulder.

"Of course, you idiot." He huffed. "I still can't believe I have to find out about you in the newspaper. When this is over, I'm going to kick your ass."

"We have to escape first." Sabo exhaled painfully.

Even with the Revolutionaries and the Strawhat Pirates, he could see they were quickly getting overwhelmed.

"Heh," Ace smirked knowingly. "What are you talking about, stupid?"

A ship burst right through the water, right in the middle of the fighting. Once again, shocked silence reigned.

It was broken by a horrified "It's the Whitebeard Pirates!".

Sabo sagged against his brother and laughed.

"Let's go home, Ace." He grinned, then turned to the direction of the Luffy and Garp's fight and raised his voice. "Let's get going, Luffy!"

Luffy punched his grandfather in the face, breaking the latter's nose. He threw Sabo a thumbs up, beaming all the way as he rushed to catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace had been in the middle of his pursue for the traitorous Blackbeard when he caught wind of the news. The headlines had captured his attention and he had turned back to read the article. After all, whenever the Revolutionary was involved in anything, it always made an interesting story.

To see Sabo's face staring back at him on the newspaper was a shock. Even coloured black and white, Ace recognized his brother easily. He had stared unblinkingly at the article for minutes, tracing a finger over the scarred skin on Sabo's picture.

He had turned back and went chasing after Luffy, giving up his search for Blackbeard immediately. Sabo was more important, and Ace has already lost him once.

Luffy was all ready and eager to storm Marineford to save their idiot of a brother, but Ace knew that even with the Strawhat Pirates's help, they would be overwhelmed by the might of the Navy. Begging Whitebeard to help save Sabo was a chance Ace would take, even if he held doubts the entire time that Whitebeard would actually extend efforts to rescue a stranger.

His doubts dispersed immediately when the old man agreed readily. Anything for his son. And anyone who Ace called a brother was also his son.

So after a miraculous rescue and evading the Navy, with the Thousand Merry floating quietly next to the enormous Moby Dick, the two brothers waited anxiously for Chopper to finish his treatment of the blonde. Sabo had passed out halfway during their escape, finally succumbing to his injuries and exhaustion.

The Revolutionaries had caught up to them pretty quickly, but they had stayed away, maintaining a certain distance from the pirates. Only two people came on board the Moby Dick. A young woman with hair of sunset and a solemn Fishman.

Ace's head snapped up when the door to the infirmary opened and the tiny reindeer came out, looking like he had gone through a war.

"How is he, Chopper?!" Luffy jumped up immediately.

"I stitched up the major wounds, Luffy. The minor ones should be allowed to heal on their own. If I try to patch up every wound, I'm afraid his body might not be able to take it." Chopper explained. "He's exhausted and he needs a lot of rest to regain back his strength." He carefully shut the door very quietly. "He's sleeping now, so don't disturb him."

Luffy seemed to wilt at the little doctor's warning. He had been so excited to talk to his brother. He has _so many_ things to tell Sabo. He grit his teeth and nodded, plopping down onto the ground and crossing his legs. He would be as patient as Chopper told him to, because Sabo needed rest and he's not to disturb.

* * *

Being Luffy, of course, he only managed to last barely thirty minutes before he was whining and grumbling. In the end, Ace couldn't take it anymore and tossed the boy back to his ship.

Sabo did not wake immediately, and each waiting minute felt like eternity to his two brothers. When he did _finally _wake, it was almost four days. Groggy and confused, he had stared at Ace like he does not recognize him, before going back to sleep. And for this reason, the two pirate crews were forced to hang out with each other. It was evident that Luffy and Whitebeard clashed.

Luffy's ambitions as Pirate King had him confronting the Yonko, and the latter was amused by the 'cheeky brat' that dared to challenge him.

Therefore when Sabo could finally get out of bed, Ace was immensely relieved when the fighting stopped and all attention focused on the Revolutionary instead.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" The blonde whined, rubbing his sore arm where Ace had just punched a moment ago.

"I told you I'm going to kick your ass for making me find out that you're still alive through the newspaper, didn't I?" Ace retorted. "You should be thankful that's all I did."

"Saboooo!" Luffy moaned, blubbering into the blonde's shoulder and producing a giant, wet patch on his shirt.

Sabo patted the boy's back awkwardly. Koala and Hack watched by the sidelines in increasing amusement.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Ace, Luffy, I–"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Luffy. The younger boy straightened up, still stifling pathetically.

"Sabo," Luffy said, his eyes round and unexpectedly hard. Despite the wetness in them, it was intimidating being stared in that manner. "Are you happy?"

"Wha–" Sabo's expression twisted into one of bewilderment. "I, yes, but–"

"Then that's good." Luffy's serious expression cleared instantly. His lips stretched across his face, his signature wide, slightly insane grin in place.

_Yes_, Sabo thought with a gentle sort of fondness as he smiled at his youngest, _but I was never at my happiest without the both of you. _

But he remained silent, because Luffy was a moron, but let it not be say the boy was _stupid_.

He raised his head to gaze at Ace, who was uncharacteristically silent the entire time.

"I'm still going to get answers from you one day," Ace sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But for now…" He looked up, eyeing their watching audience with a raised brow.

Sabo was startled when he noticed Luffy and Ace's crews watching the three brothers. He was so absorbed in his brothers that he did not even notice their spectators.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Ace asked. "Bring out the sake!"

Sabo nearly jumped as the pirates exploded into motion, whooping in delight. He glanced at Ace, who was smirking at him.

"Call your buddies over too." Ace laughed. "Their ship has been hovering for the past few days when you were unconscious."

Luffy giggled, hooking his arm with Sabo's. The blonde briefly thought of Dragon, and then looked at the man's son currently clinging to him. If this was a family reunion, then might as well bring in the whole family.

He looked around, at his brothers who he have missed for more than a decade, at these pirates who doesn't even know him but had so willingly helped to save his life, at the ship in the distance and the people on the vessel who had dropped everything and came after one of their own without hesitation. If he was crying, Luffy and Ace was kind enough not to say anything.


End file.
